BAD ROMANCE
by Nuria23agazta
Summary: Mencintai seseorang bukan hanya berlandaskan cinta dan kasih sayang tetapi juga harus saling mempercayai dan melindungi/ Beberapa wanita di desa itu di tangkap dan di seret dari rumahnya masing-masing menuju alun-alun desa untuk di periksa dan di adili oleh pengadilan setempat karena di duga telah mempraktekan ilmu sihir/ Fanfic TRAGEDY/Minta RnR minna


Bugh!

Duarrr..

"Ti-tidakk...khuuu hiks hks"

"Kumohon lepaskan aku"

"Arggg"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, tolong percalah padaku..hiks hiks"

"Tt-tolong ak-ku..hiks"

Suara kegaduhan terdengar di beberapa rumah penduduk desa. Konoha village adalah nama desa tersebut. Bantingan pintu kasar dan suara barang-barang pecah terdengar di mana-mana. Tangisan menyayat hati pun tak luput dari setiap pendengaran. Beberapa wanita di desa itu di tangkap dan di seret dari rumahnya masing-masing menuju alun-alun desa untuk di periksa dan di adili oleh pengadilan setempat karena di duga telah mempraktekan ilmu sihir.

Sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu telah terjadi kematian mendadak yang tidak tahu apa penyebab kematiannya itu. Pihak-pikak warga sipil ikut andil dalam mencari tahu kasus yang menghebohkan desa saat ini. Tercatat lima belas kasus serupa yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu satu bulan terakhir. Semua korban tersebut mati dengan janis kematian yang sama yaitu mengidap penyakit aneh yang secara tiba-tiba dan berujung kematian. Beberapa rumor mengatakan seorang warga desa pernah mendapati seorang wanita yang tengah berkeliaran di hutan dengan menggunakan jubah hitam panjang di saat tengah malam. Dan ada juga beberapa isu yang mengatakan orang yang di duga sebagai penyihir itu adalah asli penduduk konoha village itu sendiri.

Saling tuduh-menuduh kini tengah berkembang di masyarakat sekitar. Adanya berita ini menyebabkan beberapa masyarakat di landa keresahan dan ketakutan mendalam. Para police setempat pun sudah menerapkan jam malam untuk memperketat penjagaan atas desa. Tapi tetap saja masih ada korban yang berjatuhan. Dan akhirnya pengadilan setempat menetapkan undang-undang baru tentang _**'segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan praktek sihir merupakan pelanggaran berat dan akan di penjara atau di jatuhi hukuman gantung'. **_Undang-undang baru itu sudah di ketuk palu walaupun masih penuh pro dan contra di beberapa pihak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAD ROMANCE**

**Disclaimer © Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © pure mine nuria-agazta**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s), bad diction,Cerita experimental super nekat, mengandung unsur bashing, etc. **

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: T-M for Tragedy/Romance /Western/Angst (semua gendre masuk/plak :x)**

**A/N: Cerita ini ku persembahkan untuk sahabatku dari SD- present untuk hari birthdaynya yang ke 18 th **

**'Siti Rahmah'**

**Sengaja aku buat MC agar tidak rushing. Maaf yah nyicil dulu :D . ****Mungkin pertama-tama Romance SasuSakunya akan lebih kental soalnya fict ini menitik beratkan Romance Tragedy. **_**Terinsfirasi dari sejarah kota penyihir di salem walaupun dengan cerita yang berbeda. Ke samaan hanya pada temanya saja dan cerita asli milik nuria.  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuria tahu fict ini masih banyak kekurangannya,**

**Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.**

**Jadi, saran dan concrit yang membangun sangat di perlukan.**

**Stop Plagiary!**

'**Don't Like Don't Read'**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

_**Flashback to Konoha Village, 1782 years...**_

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku bukan seorang wanita bangsawan dari keluarga terhormat, aku ini hanya wanita biasa yang tiap harinya berjualan bunga di sudut pusat perdagangan di desa bersama sepupuku Yamanaka ino.

Tiap hari kami menebar senyum saat di lapak kecil toko kami dan sesekali menawari jenis-jenis bunga kami yang cantik dan indah. Toko bunga kami memang lumayan terkenal di desa karena bunga yang di sajikan memang sangat berkualitas dan di petik langsung dari hutan hujan di dekat desa.

"Permisi tuan, apakah anda bersedia untuk melihat-lihat beberapa koleksi bunga milik kami?" tawarku kepada seorang pria sambil menujuk lapak toko kami.

"Koleksi bunga kami sangat berkualitas dan bisa anda lihat sendiri bunga-bunga kami sangat cantik dan masih segar-segar dan anda tak perlu khawatir harga yang kami tawarkan tidak akan mencekik kantung keuangan anda." Ucapku panjang lebar dengan trick-trick khas berjualan dengan tetap memasang senyumku yang paling manis tentunya.

"Kami?" ucapnya bingung atas penjelasanku tadi. Aku mengernyit heran. Bukan karena aku sombong tapi hampir semua masyarakat sekitar mengenalku dan ino karena toko bunga kami ini.

"Benar tuan, toko bunga ini milik saya dan sepupu saya yang di sana itu" kataku sambil mengarahkan tanganku ke arah ino yang sedang melayani pembeli lain.

"Hn" ucapnya. Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari orang ini.

"Maksud tuan?" tanyaku tidak paham.

Pria itu diam dan tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Aku menatap pijakan tanah yang ku injak dan sesekali mengintip diam-diam dengan ujung mataku melihat pria itu. _'Jangan-jangan kata-kataku tadi ada yang membuatnya tersinggung' _pikirku dalam hati. **_DEG_.** Dia melangkah mempersempit jarak antara kami. Dia semakin dekat dan itu membuatku takut. Jantungku tidak berhenti-hentinya berdetak kencang dan setelah ku lihat baik-baik pria berseragam angkatan police ini cukup tampan dengan sorot mata obsidian yang begitu tajam. Wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini. Dia tepat di depanku dan kakiku begitu lemas menahan tumpu tubuhku yang bergetar. **_GREP_.** Tuan tampan ini memelukku. Pikiranku kosong. _'Kenapa tuan police ini memelukku?' _hatiku bertanya-tanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku penuh arti. Ku tundukan kepala untuk menahan rasa malu karena beberapa orang yang melihat ke arah kami dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Di desa jika ada lelaki dan seorang perempuan melakukan kemesraan di depan umum di anggap sesuatu yang tabu.

"Ma-maaf tuan..apa maksud dari perlakuan anda ini?" tanyaku hati-hati agar tuan yang baru ku kenal ini tidak tersinggung.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucapnya datar. Pernyataannya sontak membuatku terkejut.

"Maaf. Kita baru saja saling mengenal dan kita tidak saling mencintai, tuan." Gumamku pelan.

"Hn. Aku sering melihatmu dari jauh dan seiring waktu berlalu perasaan itu semakin hari kian bertambah menyesakan" ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit berat. Matanya yang hitam bagai jelaga itu menyiratkan rasa sakit, gelisah, dan cinta dalam waktu bersamaan.

Aku dilanda kebingungan. Ku cengkram erat gaun merah maroon miliku menetralisir tanganku yang terus bergetar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. _'Cinta itu bisa tumbuh dengan seiringnya waktu dan bisa di pastikan hidupku akan terjamin bila aku mengarungi rumah tangga dengan pria anggkatan police ini'_ pikirku terus dalam hati. Bukan karena aku ingin mengejar materi tapi hidup itu sungguh realistis dan semua wanita pasti berpikiran yang sama denganku. Seseorang yang bekerja di angatan police bisa di katakan seseorang yang di anggap keturunan kelas atas pada saat itu.

"Bisakah saya memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?" kataku meminta persetujuan. Ia mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu ia berpamitan padaku karena ia masih ada tugas yang harus di kerjakannya di kantor kepolisian tempatnya bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Hari demi hari berlalu dan kami semakin dekat. Uchiha Sasuke seorang polisi tampan seminggu yang lalu telah melamar Haruno Sakura. Bahkan sepupu sakura yaitu ino sangat bahagia saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya saat ini tentu saja sakura sangat menyayangi ino.

**_Cinta itu akan tumbuh kapan saja jika kau mau mencobanya. _**Seperti wanita bersurai pink ini yang sudah mulai merasakan getaran-getaran cinta terhadap sang tuan polisi. Di setiap pagi hari akan ada sasuke yang menjeputnya di kediamannya yang sangat sederhana itu. Lalu mereka akan pergi bersama menaiki kereta kuda milik sasuke sambil berjalan-jalan melihat keindahan desa. Sesekali mereka juga sarapan pagi bersama di sebuah kedai kecil di pinggiran desa lalu setelah itu sasuke akan mengantar sakura ke toko bunga miliknya. Hampir setiap hari rutinitas itu mereka lakukan jika sasuke tidak ada misi atau kasus yang rumit di kepolisian.

"Apa kau sudah menerima lamarannya yang kemarin?" tanya ino yang sangat antusias mengenai hubungan sepupu pinknya. **_BLUSH_.** Wajah sakura memerah dan detak jantungnya berdetak cepat khas seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sakura melirik kanan-kirinya gelisah.

"It-tuu...ak-kku belum mengatakannya" ucap sakura terbata-bata karena begitu gugup.

"Ahh..kau ini. Bagaimana jika ia tidak menginginkanmu lagi karena terlalu lama menunggu jawabanmu itu?"

"Ino, kenapa kau bicara begitu? Bukan maksudku menunda-nunda tapi aku ingin melihatmu yang menikah terlebih dahulu baru aku bisa hidup dengan tenang" kata sakura berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"Cara bicaramu seperti mengataiku perawan tua" katanya sedikit tersinggung.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia terlebih dahulu" suaranya sedikit parau belum lagi matanya mulai berair menahan tangis.

"Melihatmu bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai itu sudah membuatku bahagia sakura" ino memeluk sakura erat dan mereka saling berpelukan dan menangis bersama.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan selalu bahagia jika sudah menikah nanti." Ino melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata sakura perlahan.

"Iya..hiks..tentu saja ino..hiks."ucap sakura yang masih seanggukan menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu setelah acara pernikahan sakura dan sasuke saat itu. Mereka menikah di Gereja ST. Barbara yang merupakan salah satu gereja terbesar di desa konoha. Pastur Richard Braque keturunan Romania-Jepang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka yang tidak di buat mewah tetapi lebih terkesan sederhana. Pada saat itu sakura mengenakan baju pengantin yang terbuat dari sutera di kombinasikan dengan paet-paet khusus dari negeri perancis yang di desain langsung oleh Jill matenger, perancang busana kenamaan dari Rusia. Rambut pink panjangnya terurai lembut ditutup dengan penutup kepala khas baju pengantin. Cantik sekali. Di hadapan sang pastur mereka mengucap janji setia sehidup semati. Terlihat beberapa keluarga, sahabat, dan para tetangga yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka yang sangat tertutup. Bahkan ino sepupu sakura menitikan air mata melihat sakura yang begitu bahagia dan resmi menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang namanya.

.

Semenjak resmi menikah sakura dan sasuke sepakat akan memiliki rumah sendiri dan tidak ingin menyusahkan para keluarga mereka. Di dekat pinggiran desa mereka membuat rumah sederhana namun hangat akan cinta. Masih membekas di ingatan sakura saat ia melakukan malam pertamanya itu bersama sang suami. Mereka melakukannya dengan penuh cinta bukan hasrat akan nafsu semata. Ia juga begitu senang dengan perlakuan sang suami yang selalu lembut dan memanjakannya.

"Suamiku.." sakura menghampiri sasuke yang tengah membaca beberapa arsip kasus di kepolisian. Sasuke tetap fokus dengan aktifitasnya walau sesekali mengisap cerutu kayu miliknya di kursi cokelat yang terbuat dari kayu maple.

"Hn. Kau belum tidur?" tanya sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah istrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika suamiku tidak berada di sisiku" bisiknya pelan di telinga sang suami dan memeluk bahunya dari belakang. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Di letakannya buku arsip kepolisian itu di atas meja kayu ruang tamu beserta cerutunya. Di lepaskannya tangan sakura yang berada di bahunya lalu berdiri dari kursi. Di tatapnya sang isteri intens lalu membawanya ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Sakura yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami kini mulai tersadar jika sasuke mengangkatnya di kedua tangannya yang begitu kekar itu.

"kyaaa..."sakura yang di angkat tiba-tiba sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Hn. Kalau kau tidak mau tidur maka aku yang akan menidurkanmu" ujar sasuke tersenyum miring ke arah sang isteri. **_BLUSH._ **Wajahnya memerah. Ia paham betul apa yang di maksud suaminya tadi. Sasuke yang masih mengangkat sakura di tangannya kini menutup pintu kamar mereka menggunakan kakinya dan menaruh sang isteri pelan di atas ranjang. Di tariknya pengikat kelambu yang berada di sisi-sisi tiang penyangga ranjang mereka hingga ranjang itu tertutup keseluruhan oleh kelambu yang terbuat dari renda-renda berwarna putih.

Kini giliran sasuke yang naik ke atas ranjang dan percintaan panas mereka pun menjadi saksi bisu di tengah suasana rintik-rintik hujan di malam hari yang begitu dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ayam jantan di pagi hari membangunkan sakura dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Di rabanya tempat tidur di sampingnya untuk melihat keadaan sang suami. Namun dingin dan kosong. Mata viridian indah milik sakura terbuka dan mendapati sang suami sudah tidak ada di atas tempat tidur. "Kenapa ia tidak membangunkanku?"sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Badan polosnya yang tertutup selimut ia lingkarkan di tubuhnya untuk menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang di penuhi bercak-bercak merah hasil perbuatan sang suami. Mengingatnya membuat senyuman di bibir sakura mengembang. Tanpa berpikir panjang sakura turun dari ranjangnya perlahan-lahan mengingat di bagian selangkangannya cukup berdenyut sakit lalu bersiap-siap untuk mengambil air di sumur belakang rumah untuknya mandi.

Selalu seperti ini di saat pagi hari. Sasuke akan berangkat ke alun-alun tempatnya bekerja pagi-pagi sekali tanpa membangunkannya terlebih dahulu. Padahal sakura ingin sekali membuatkan sarapan pagi mereka lalu makan bersama atau menyiapkan keperluan suaminya untuk bekerja. Tapi suaminya akan beralasan _'aku bisa makan di luar'_ jika ditanyai-nya tentang masalah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bangunan kantor kepolisian berada di sebelah kantor pengadilan setempat yang berlokasi di tengah pusat kota. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini kantor kepolisian mendapati beberapa pengaduan dari masyarakat mengenai penyakit aneh yang tengah di derita salah seorang penduduk. Sang penderita akan mengalami gatal-gatal dan kulit yang terkoyak karena melepuh hingga mengeluarkan darah dan nanah. Gara-gara penyakit itu si penderita juga akan mengalami aneroxia dan beberapa rambut akan mengalami kerontokan. Para ahli medis di desa sudah angkat tangan mengenai penyakit ini. Tidak di ketahui dengan pasti apa penyebab penyakit aneh tersebut.

"Sasuke kita mendapat pengaduan serupa seperti kasus tuan Wexler beberapa minggu yang lalu," ucap salah seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik di depan meja sasuke.

"Sepertinya penyakit itu mulai meyebar di desa dan menyebabkan beberapa penduduk ketakutan mengidap penyakit yang sama" tambahnya lagi sambil membaca kertas document pengaduan yang masuk di kantor ke polisian.

"Naruto, cepat kau temui ketua divisi penyelidikan khusus dan minta ia untuk melakukan survey secepatnya" kata sasuke memberikan intruksi kepada rekan sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana sekarang" pria bermarga namikaze itu pergi dari meja kerja sasuke menuju kantor divisi penyelidikan khusus.

"Sasuke ada pemberitahuan yang baru masuk mengenai kondisi tuan wexler beberapa menit yang lalu" seorang wanita berseragam kepolisian menghampiri sasuke dengan panik. Kantor kepolisan memang sangat sibuk sekali saat ini. Ia menyerahkan surat khusus itu kepada sasuke. Segera sasuke membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Mata obsidianya terbelalak terkejut.

"Apa isi suratnya?" tanya wanita bernama karin yang berada di samping sasuke. Cukup ragu sasuke memberitahukannya. Menghela nafas pelan lalu ia membacakan isi surat tersebut.

"Tuan wexler tengah malam tadi meninggal dunia-.." ucapnya pelan.

"Dengan kondisi tubuh yang memprihatinkan." Tambahnya lagi dengan suara yang sedikit sendu. Berita itu sontak membuat karin kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kasus ini?" karin cukup syok mendengar berita tadi. Baru sasuke akan menjawab suara seseorang menginterupsi.

"Kalian sudah mendengar rumor yang berhembus di masyarakat?" ucap pria berambut merah yang berada di depan pintu. _'Berita apa lagi kali'_ batin sasuke kesal.

"Berita apa gaara?" karin bertanya mewakili isi hati sasuke. Gaara membuka kertas amplop berwarna coklat di tangannya.

"Tadi pagi kami divisi lapangan meninjau langsung di tempat tinggal tuan wexler dan mendengar beberapa rumor dari tetangga di lingkungan rumahnya."

"Aku yakin kalian sudah mendengar berita tentang kematian tuan wexler, dan para tetangga di sana mengatakan kalau kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan-..." gaara agak bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi kongklusi dari masyarakat sekitar memang mengatakan seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" jawab sasuke tak sabar. Menurutnya gaara terlalu berbelat-belit.

"Kasus penyakit ini ada hubungannya dengan-..." ia menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...-dengan PRAKTEK ILMU SIHIR" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari belakangan ini cuaca begitu tidak bersahabat. Hampir setiap hari hujan turun membasahi bumi. Malam ini pun begitu, hujan rintik-rintik terus terdengar di jendela rumah milik sasuke. Suara katak dan jangkrik bersahutan di tengah-tengah air hujan yang turun.

Api di perapian ruang tamu mulai padam dan menyisakan abunya yang berterbangan.

Lampu corong di atas meja kayu masih menyala di dalam sebuah kamar yang menandakan sang pemilik rumah belum pergi ke alam mimpi.

Sasuke masih sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa document di tangannya. Lelah karena membaca ia mencoba merileksasikan tubuhnya yang mati rasa. Di senderkannya punggungnya ke senderan tempat tidur dan menselonjorkan kakinya yang keram.

"Suamiku kau terlihat begitu lelah. Apa ada kasus yang begitu sulit di kantor kepolisian?" sakura bertanya lembut mencoba untuk memberi perhatian kepada suaminya.

"Hn. Kasus yang tidak masuk akal," jawabnya sambil mengusap pipi sakura lembut.

"Kasus apa itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang" sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baru saja sasuke ingin mematikan lampu di atas meja sang isteri menarik lengannya.

"Hn?"

"Suamiku...aku hamil" gumamnya pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar di pendengaran sasuke. Cepat-cepat sasuke memeluk sang isteri ke dalam rengkuhan posesifnya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya sasuke. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Sasuke mengecup lembut kepala sang isteri kalau ia sungguh senang mendengar kabar ini.

"Kalau begitu kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat di rumah, jangan mudah kelelahan" peritahnya kepada sakura.

"Iya. Aku juga sudah memberitahu ino mengenai kabar ini." Ucap sakura ceria.

"Hn. Minta ia sering-sering menemanimu di rumah agar kau tidak kesepian."

"Baiklah." Di ciumnya pipi sasuke lalu cepat-cepat tidur dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut. Perlakuan sang isteri membuat sasuke tersenyum lebar. _'sudah mulai berani rupanya' pikirnya senang._

Di letakannya amplop berwarna coklat di atas meja dan tak lupa di tiupnya lampu corong membuat kamar mereka gelap tanpa cahaya penerangan. Sekilas ia arahkan pandangannya ke amplop coklat tersebut. Rei Gaara dari divisi lapangan memberikan amplop tersebut padanya mengenai peninjauannya di masayarakat sekitar rumah Mr. Wexler. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kepalanya cukup pening beberapa hari ini. Tidak mau banyak berpikir lagi ia pergi menyusul sang isteri ke alam mimpi.

_**Isi amplop tersebut adalah-**_

_**Hasil wawancara:**_

_**Menurut kesaksian salah**_ _**seorang warga desa, ia pernah mendapati seorang wanita yang tengah berkeliaran di hutan dengan menggunakan jubah hitam panjang di saat tengah malam. Karena di liputi rasa penasaran orang tersebut mengikuti sang wanita dari belakang secara diam-diam. Wanita berjubah itu berhenti di sebuah gubuk di dalam hutan dan duduk di bangku kayu di depan gubuk tersebut seperti menunggu seseorang. Setelah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak si saksi mata mendengar pembicaraan sang wanita dengan seorang pria. Mereka terlihat berdebat mengenai sesuatu. Karena sang wanita berbalik ke belakang ia tidak bisa mengenali wajah wanita tersebut tetapi ia mengenali sosok pria yang sedang bicara dengannya yang tak lain adalah Mr. Wexler.**_

_**Setelah penyakit aneh dan berujung kematian tuan wexler rumor tersebut menyebar dengan berbagai versi di kalangan masyarakat. Belum lagi penyakit aneh itu mulai menyebar ke beberapa orang dan para korban tersebut meninggal secara mendadak.**_

_**Ada yang mengatakan sosok wanita misterius itu sakit hati atas perlakuan tuan wexler hingga menggunakan ilmu sihir sebagai jalan pembalasan dendam. Dan masih bayak lagi rumor lain yang berkembang di mayarakat. Rumor ini sudah terdengar di telinga Pengadilan Setempat. Mereka meminta pendapat Pastur Louis Fransiscus mengenai kebenaran rumor ini menurut pandangan ilmu spiritual. Sang pastur mengatakan kalau perbuatan ini di lakukan oleh penyihir jahat dan meminta pengadilan setempat untuk memeriksa dan menangkap wanita-wanita yang terlihat mencurigakan di desa.**_ _**Dan akhirnya pengadilan setempat menetapkan undang-undang baru tentang 'segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan praktek sihir merupakan pelanggaran berat dan akan di penjara atau di jatuhi hukuman gantung'. Undang-undang baru itu sudah di ketuk palu walaupun masih penuh pro dan contra di beberapa pihak. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bisa-bisanya mereka menetapkan undang-undang baru tanpa persetujuan gubernur terlebih dahulu, dan bahkan tim kepolisian tidak boleh ikut campur lagi dalam kasus ini. Apa-apaan mereka itu?" kata naruto kesal ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa kalian percaya adanya penyihir atau orang yang bisa menggunakan ilmu sihir?" tanya gaara pada teman-temannya di kepolisian.

"Entahlah. Percaya-tidak percaya penyakit aneh itu buktinya" kata naruto menanggapi pertanyaan gaara.

"Kalau kau sasuke, bagaimana?" naruto memiringkan badannya menghadap sasuke yang sedang menyesap kopi pahit miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucapnya datar.

"Bisa saja kan itu hanya wabah penyakit jenis baru" ucap karin sambil menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas sesekali ia melihat sekilas ke arah rekan-rekannya. Mereka yang bekerja di kepolisian saat ini tengah bersantai-santai karena kasus tersebut di ambil alih oleh pengadilan setempat. Pihak kepolisian desa tidak boleh lagi ikut campur untuk menangani kasus itu.

"Aku dengar mereka mengadili seorang wanita yang di duga mempraktekan ilmu sihir dan menjatuhinya hukuman gantung. Mungkin prosesinya akan di lakukan hari ini." Perkataan gaara membuat sasuke, Naruto, dan karin yang berada di sana terkejut.

"APA? KAU SERIUS?" ujar naruto tidak percaya. Gaara menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku punya teman yang bekerja di pengadilan."

"Mereka mulai gila." Kata karin sambil memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Sedikitnya sudah dua puluh tiga orang wanita di hukum gantung dan delapan belas orang yang di tahan dan di penjara di sel tahanan bawah tanah milik pengadilan desa. Mereka yang di penjara di krengkeng menggunakan rantai besi di bagian kaki dan tangan agar tidak dapat meloloskan diri. Mereka orang-orang yang bekerja di pengadilan mengatakan itu di lakukan agar para tersangka tidak menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya.

Prosesi penjatuhan hukuman pun di lakukan di alun-alun desa agar dapat di lihat banyak orang. Para wanita yang di duga mempraktekan ilmu sihir tersebut di gantung di tiang salib yang terbuat dari kayu. Ukurannya cukup panjang dari permukaan tanah. Para wanita yang di duga penyihir tersebut di tarik atau bahkan di seret jika memberontak ke tempat eksekusi lalu mengikatkan tali tambang ke leher mereka. Sesaat sebelum eksekusi tangan mereka di ikat terlebih dahulu menggunakan rantai besi yang di lapisi papan. Setelah semua persiapan di lakukan salah seorang yang bekerja di pengadilan akan menarik sebuah pedal dari besi sehingga sang wanita tersebut terangkat ke atas dari pijakan tanah dengan kondisi tercekik sampai menuju ujung tiang salib kayu tersebut. Kita sebut saja teori kail pancing. Sudah bisa di pastikan wanita tersebut mati dengan kondisi yang sungguh mengenaskan. **Miris sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengerikan sekali kekuasaan dari sistem pengadilan bahkan gubernur tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti aturan tersebut. Gubernur berpikir jika melakukan hal ini dapat mengurangi korban yang tertular wabah penyakit aneh tersebut ia akan mendukung apa pun keputusannya. Padahal belum ada bukti yang kuat atas semua tuduhan yang di cecarkan oleh phak pengadilan.

**.**

**.**

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya dan di gantikan oleh sang rembulan. Langit kembali menurunkan tetes hujan di malam yang entah mengapa begitu dingin menyengat. Guntur dan kilat mendominasi di antara puluhan orang-orang yang sedang membawa obor di tangannya. Di bawah hujan deras mereka berbondong-bondong sambil meneriakan "**tangkap dia, dan hukum pancung"** menuju ke sebuah rumah sederhana di bagian timur desa konoha. Bukan hanya membawa obor mereka juga membawa alat-alat tajam lainnya seperti serok benih bertani dan juga kapak. Jalan yang basah akibat hujan tak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk mengadili wanita yang di duga adalah wanita yang melakukan sihir terhadap Mr. Wexler pada saat itu. Namanya lumayan cukup di kenal di desa konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Wanita cantik penjual bunga.'**_

**TBC^^**

**A/N: ****Chapter depan kemungkinan banyak adegan krusial siapkan tisu saja nantinya. Saya peringatkan lagi fict ini TRAGEDY dan kemungkinan Angst banget jadi kalau tidak sanggup lebih baik jangan di baca aku sudah peringatkan dari awal. Bisa jadi cerita ini bakalan 3 shot saja atau lebih mungkin *suka-suka nuria donk :p *  
**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta review?**

**Silahkan isi di kotak review jika berkenan^^**

**.**

**Salam manis,**

**Nuria_agazta**

**Lovely room, Kalimantan Timur.**


End file.
